


Please Be my Model!

by princeostars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, AUs, NSFW, Smut, photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeostars/pseuds/princeostars
Summary: Yuuri is a photographer who has gone anonymous for ages, however, one of his models Phichit has connections with a famous photographer and Phichit thinks its time for Yuuri to get the recognition he deserves. In what seems like a flash... Yuuri's life changes forever. He is introduced to a model who has only ever dreamed of photographing. Viktor Nikiforov. Lucky for Yuuri.. Viktor takes a liking to him quite fast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may contain NSFW or Mature content! Thank you for reading!

Camera lights flashed and Phichit grinned and posed, modeling however his camera man motioned for him to. It was for a pet store ad. A small off to the side job that was paying enough for rent. Yuuri sat behind the camera, awkwardly instructing Phichit. "Are we done yet? I'm getting hungry?" The tan skinned male let out a whine, Yuuri sighed, "Yes, Phichit. We are done now, we can go get some lunch." Slowly he lowered the camera and stood, setting his items into a case and packing up the set for their hired men to carry it all back to their shared apartment. Yuuri slipped his glasses back onto his face and dipped into his coat. Phichit hummed and clapped, "Perfect! I have excellent news to tell you over the meal!"

Yuuri partially ignored the statement. The last time Phichit had 'good news' it was that one of his hamsters learned to roll over. Not that Yuuri minded the silly celebrations, he was quite fond of them. But good news became... neutral news. 

At the meal, Yuuri scrolled through the menu. He had not exactly paid much attention to his diet but he was hoping to fix the little weight he had gained. The two males set down their menus and began to chat. "Well, I think the whole thing is going good! Eros the Lover is getting plenty of fame and Yuuri Katsuki is enjoying a calm and simple life!" Phichit teased, grinning happily. Yuuri rolled his eyes. Under the alias of Eros, Yuuri had published thousands of photo sets, portfolies and pictures. Under the same name he also had gained plenty of money and fame. People ended up calling the so-called Eros, A God of Love, because the pictures he often captured had the essence of many types of love and affection.

"Aren't you getting a new hamster?" Yuuri sighed, sipping some water. "Yes! From the pet store we're doing the shoot for! You should see him! Cute little guy! He's all grey with a big black spot on his butt!" Phichit swooned, his cheeks lightly up. Yuuri laughed a bit and scrunched up his nose, shaking his head ever so slightly. "Good for you Phichit, you seem to be enjoying your cut of the pay." "Yes. The cut that isn't going to rent anyways." He let out with a slight groan. Yuuri nodded, sipping a bit more water. 

Their apartment was great and the jobs tended to do well for them, but it wasn't always enough to survive on. Especially small commercial jobs. Finally, the food came and while they began to eat, Yuuri opened his instagram page. He had gotten a post notification for his all time favorite model. The silver-haired Russian beauty.. Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri's face heated up as he stared at the new picture posted. It was Viktor, sprawled in a white and black sheet in nothing but a bathrobe, a black rose covering his mouth and masscarra running down his cheeks. Yuuri admired the silver locks... the porcelain skin and perfect posture... "You look like your staring at your mother's cooking, Yuuri. Did Viktor post again?" Phichit chirped. With a mouth full of food, Yuuri looked up and nodded quickly, turning his phone to his friend. The tan model's eyes widened and he nodded then slammed a hand down on the table making just about the entire restaurant jump and freeze. "THE GOOD NEWS!" Phichit exclaimed excitedly. Yuuri blinked a bit then laughed awkwardly, slowly putting his phone down.

There was a moment of silence bet the two, a mischevious grin across Phichit's face while Yuuri's wore one of stressed happiness and a stiff smile. "I got you a new model." 

"I like you just fine, Phichit."

There was a cheerful laugh, "Not a replacement for me. Someone who... you'll quite enjoy." 

Yuuri raised a brow and Phichit leaned forward. "I got Viktor to agree to model for you." he whispered.

Everything got... blurry... His head was spinning and it felt like he was going to faint... The room was turning sideways... Or Yuuri was falling out of his chair... and everything went dark as the news registered into Yuuri's brain.

He would have Viktor Nikiforov, the most beautiful ma in the world, as his model?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Viktor and Yuuri to finally meet.

Viktor Nikiforov had been sitting quietly on his plush sofa of his gorgeous home located in Russia, when he had received a text from a young male with the username HamsterLoves. He had of course investigated the account before responding and had discovered it belonged to a young man named Phichit who was a model under the famous Eros, God of Love.

 

_HamsterLoves : Hello there Viktor ! The young Eros is in desperate need of a new model. While I am in fact plenty darling for his photography I do believe he needs a taste of something fresh and new. Also he needs more exposure and he's quite a fan of you. So, I believed you would make a perfect model! Let me know you're answer when you can!_

 

Viktor had pondered the message for a while... He had always admired the work of Eros. It was true that the photographer didn't have as large a fan base as his own photographer Yakov or a large agency of models to pick from. However, the work from Eros was gorgeous and amazing. Seductive pieces with Phichit sprawled over velvet furniture in such little clothing, warm and sweet pieces of Phichit kissing hamsters on the head or drinking hot chocolate on a snow covered balcony. The pieces were beautiful and Viktor longed to know the face behind the camera. So... he agreed.

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri awoke he was sitting in his apartment, a warm cloth on his head and Phichit sitting on the floor beside him. He groaned and slowly sat up, "YUURI!" Phichit cried out, hugging his friend tightly. "You scared everyone in that restaurant and me half to death!" he shouted, "luckily they gave us free food, but still!" Yuuri sat there dazed, the slow realization of what had made him pass out coming to mind. "Phichit! This is all your fault! How could you tell me such big news in a public space!?" he cried out, the dark skinned male pouted and rolled his eyes. "Yuuri, don't be such a big baby. Viktor only knows you as Eros and we can spice you up so he doesn't see 'Yuuri' but 'Eros'. Alright?" he hummed, Yuuri groaned and lowered his head into his hands, rubbing his face stressfully.

 

"We're leaving next week." A moment of silence. "What?" his voice croaked out. "Next week. On Thursday. You and are going to Russia to see Viktor and conduct your photoshoot." Phichit grinned and held up the plane tickets produced from his coat pocket. "So start packing!" Yuuri fell back down into the coach and groaned. "Where did you even find the money for those...?" he groaned, his lips trembling. "Viktor paid for them of course." Phichit winked and grinned happily, sticking out his tongue in a playful manner. "PHICHIT HOW COULD YOU LET SUCH A GORGEOUS MAN WASTE HIS MONEY ON MY TRAVEL EXPENSES!?" he protested, tears pricking his eyes. Phichit pouted and cupped Yuuri's cheeks. "Yuuri… please calm down. This is good for you. Don't cry so much alright? Viktor is excited to meet you. You should feel the same. How about we go ahead and eat our meal then head to bed and begin packing tomorrow?" Yuuri looked up as friend and nodded slowly, sniffling softly.

 

They sat together and began to eat, moving the conversation from topic to topic, avoiding the subject of travel intentionally. It set Yuuri at rest. Just another normal night. Nothing big. No worries.

 

Night came and Yuuri climbed into bed, soothed by the calming dinner and warm shower he had. He now hugged a pillow close to his chest and drifted to sleep, at peace.

 

* * *

 

Viktor sat silently sipping his wine, swirling the liquid around in his cup as Makkachin curled up and slept on the floor, chew toy loosely handing in his jaws. He let out a sigh and looked up as his friend and fellow model Christophe returned in his silk red robe. They sat together and sipped wine. "Oh Viktor, I'm sure Eros is absolutely adorable. Perhaps I can steal him as my own photographer if you don't want him." he teased. Viktor whined and tilted his head back. "Chris!" he whined loudly, "what is he doesn't like me? What if he really does prefer Phichit or you over me? It won't be the first time someone has denied my services but after I paid for his expenses and invited him to come stay here with me.... it would seem rude to reject me!" Viktor cried out, running a hand through his hair. Chris shook his head and delicately pat Viktor's shoulder. "Now now, Viktor the Arctic Fox Nikiforov, don't get so down! You read how Phichit described Eros's fascination with you! I doubt he will turn you down! If anything he'll fawn over you like a puppy!" Viktor looked at Chris with droopy, drunken eyes, lips quivering.

 

"How about we go to a club and have fun for a bit, hm? Let loose and enjoy some men and women for the night?" Chris proposed happily, taking the wine glass from Viktor's hand and standing slowly. Viktor nodded gloomily and slowly the two rose from their place on the couch, fixed themselves up and prepared to leave.

 

"I truly do home Eros doesn't despise me." he sighed, Chris rolled his eyes and grasped Viktor's hand, tugging him out. The silver haired male cried out, "G-Good bye Makkachin! Behave while I'm gone!"

 

* * *

 

As morning came, Yuuri laid in bed silently, staring at his ceiling quietly. He placed a hand over his heart and slowly sat up, looking at the poster he had on his wall of Viktor. One of the fewer known pictures of Viktor. It was from a photo shoot when Viktor was still an intern at Yakov's modeling agency and a model was absent for the shoot so they had Viktor substitute. He had longer hair... he was clothed in a prince-like outfit of blue and white silks, an intense amount of gold and sapphire littered him, a crown of rubies sitting upon his head with feathers and beads braided into his locks which cascaded down his body and which were edited to look much longer. He stood in a winter wasteland, death and despair far beyond him and a sickening grin on his face. Yuuri stared at the photo, moving forward and brushing his fingers along it.

 

"YUURI!" 

 

With a loud thud he fell off his bed and onto the floor, groaning and looking at Phichit angrily who stood in his doorway. "Sorry-" he let out a giggle and walked over, helping Yuuri stand. "Just thought it was time for you to get up and come eat breakfast, silly!" Yuuri sighed and nodded, glancing back at the picture on his wall once more before following Phichit to the kitchen so that they could eat.

 

A WEEK LATER

 

Yuuri slowly climbed off the plane, stretching and letting out a groan as he rubbed the back of his neck. He and Phichit had gone ahead and glammed him up before the flight and had done their best to keep the appearance the whole flight. They had slicked back Yuuri's hair, put in contacts so he wouldn't need his glasses, put on false eyelashes, gave him a fake beauty mark right beneath his left eye and put a little glitter along his cheeks. They had even bought him some new fancy clothing.

Yuuri had decided to put on a white turtleneck, some skinny jeans with white dress shoes and a golden chain necklace and a wristwatch. "Phichit I'm exhausted..." he groaned, his friend simply chuckled. "Come on, we're meeting Viktor by the entrance." he giggled.

After receiving their luggage and preparing themselves... that's exactly what they did. Viktor stood waiting by the door, staring at his phone. His silver locks were styled gorgeous and he wore a turquoise pinstriped button up, black dress pants and a vest with a red tie and black dress shoes with black gloves and a trench winter coat slung over his arm. "VIKTOR ~" Yuuri froze and looked at Phichit wide eyed, quickly moving to look at Viktor.

 

The male was staring at them with those gorgeous wide cerulean eyes, his cheeks lighting with a pink hue. His heart fluttered at the hue and the small smile who formed on his face. "Eros! Phichit!" he moved swiftly to great them, embracing Phichit before looking at Yuuri and extending a hand forward. Yuuri felt his face melt, his heart jolting in his chest.

 

"Eros... I am Viktor Nikiforov… it is a pleasure to meet." Their hands met and Yuuri's heart soared. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Viktor.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the two to get to know each other. Have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may contain mature content. Thank you for reading!

After the meeting at the airport, Viktor escorted his two guests to his car which was waiting outside. He paid special attention to Yuuri and Phichit allowed it, watching excitedly. They all rode to Viktor's home. A gorgeous two storied modern building with a gorgeous yard and iron gate to guard it. Viktor excitedly lead the way in, his large dog Makkachin running to greet the new people!

 

Yuuri cried out in excitement the moment he saw the dog, his Eros façade vanishing in an instance. He covered his mouth and dropped to his knees. "Oh! I've always wanted to meet you Makkachin! A gorgeous boy! Yes you are!" he swooned, petting the dog excitedly, and booping their noses together. Even after the excitement had ended Yuuri remained pampering the pooch, Viktor watching with... a glint of jealousy. Viktor already found Eros incredibly attractive and he was a bit jealous Makkachin was getting so much affection when he was going to be Yuuri's model... not his dog. 

 

After a moment Viktor cleared his throat, "come on! Lets go get you all settled into your rooms!" His heavy Russian accent swept the air and snapped Yuuri back into character. He stood swiftly and nodded, fixing him and petting Makkachin one final time before following Viktor to his room. "I'll leave you here for now, I'll come to get you in a moment." he smiled and vanished down the hall. Phichit walked to Yuuri's side with a smug look, Yuuri let out a releaved side and groaned. "I feel so bad hiding myself from him like this Phichit… he seems to be a truly trustworthy man..." he whimpered. Phichit sighed, "you're quite paranoid about what he'll think of the real you right? Just keep this act up a bit longer. We cannot afford him finding out who you are, Yuuri. You're anonymous." Phichit tilted his head with a pout. Yuuri whimpered and looked down, "I know..." he sighed softly, beginning to unpack. Phichit hugged him briefly then left to go unpack in his own room.

 

There were calming moments of silence, of unpacking and taking a breather, to think about Makkachin, the house, Viktor, everything. Then... there were loud heavy footsteps and frantic murmurs before a loud yell. "EROS!" Yuuri spun around and stood frozen upon seeing another famous model. Christophe Giaccometti. He froze in his steps, doing his best to keep a still expression. He calmed himself as quickly as possible and Christophe rushed forward and clasped his hands. "Oh my word, you're so... gorgeous!" he gasped, clasping a hand to Yuuri's cheek now. Yuuri felt himself blush but did his best to keep Eros's confident persona. "Why thank you, but you are not too bad looking yourself. I recognize you from lingerie magazines." he purred softly. Christophe swooned and soon Viktor came stumbling in, panting and groaning. "Ch-Chris! Please! I was trying to give them a minute to calm down-" he trailed off and stared at the scene, moving forward slowly and delicately pushing Chris away from Yuuri. "Leave Eros alone, Chris. He's here for business." Viktor sighed, wrapping an arm delicately around Yuuri's shoulders. The Japanese man felt his heart flutter.

Christophe pouted, "what about the party tonight? I can have fun with him before the business!" He protested, Viktor felt a bit of rage boil up but before he could scold his friend Yuuri looked up at him. "Party?" He elegantly arched a brow, trying to hide his growing by the minute anxiety. Viktor looked away a bit awkwardly, he nodded. "Yes, there's a party tonight and I was hoping you and Phichit wouldn't mind accompanying Chris and myself to it." Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat.

A party? As Eros? With Viktor?

 

Yuuri had never been invited to a party... maybe one or two via DMs on Instagram by other photographers but never... in person by someone he liked and enjoyed. Especially not by someone as... gorgeous and perfect as Viktor. He wanted to cry out, protest he simply wasn't good looking enough, protest he wasn't ready. He finally spoke..

 

"Oh, I would love to- but I doubt I packed fashionable enough clothing for a party-"

 

"Oh nonsense! Let's go through it if you're doubting it!" Viktor chirped, his cerulean eyes shining, "and if you don't find any, I'd be glad to lend you some of mine or help you buy some~" Chris chimed in, winking proudly. Yuuri parted his lips to speak but Phichit popped into the conversation swiftly. "Eros! We're going to a party tonight! Let our hosts treat us!" he grinned, Yuuri shied away from the conversation and gave in hopelessly.

 

After some vigorous searching of his bags, it was discovered Yuuri didn't have anything fit for a Russian night club party apparently. So, the group ended up going out for a day of fun before a night of wild life. They walked from store to store, Chris criticizing every choice Viktor made for what 'Eros' should wear. Till finally they arrived a bit more of a... flashy, edgy store. They entered and instantly Viktor and Chris accumulated an enormous amount of gorgeous clothing. Yuuri yelped as it was thrust into his arms and he was pushed into the dressing room. He sighed and hesitantly changed into the first piece. A long sleeved crop-top black sweater with a white square in it and inside the square a blooming rose with a fishnet top beneath, black skinny jeans and black heeled boots.

Shakily, Yuuri exited from the dressing room, tugging at the bottom of the shirt awkwardly. His three companions erupted into swoons. "Oh wow! Eros is even cuter than I imagined!" Chris swooned, moving forward to examine the photographer head to toe, making his face warm. Viktor nodded in agreement. "A gorgeous body." he chirped, Phichit grinned in the back and took pictures vigorously. Yuuri meanwhile looked away awkwardly. "Alright! Model the next one!"

Yuuri looked at Viktor nervously, his lips trembling. Viktor pouted and ushered Yuuri into the fitting room. "Eros- Let's hurry up and get you dressed!" Yuuri tried to protest but Viktor swiftly tugged off the top exposing Yuuri's… petite... gorgeous... chest... his rosy nipples perky from how the fishnet fiddled with them... Viktor froze, staring. Yuuri stood frozen, he could feel his face melt. He shrieked and shoved Viktor out, slamming the door shut and sitting in the silence of the dressing room now.

 

Viktor stood outside the door, shirt in hands. He couldn't erase the image... That perky little chest... that gorgeous blushing face.. He shivered and smirked a bit, covering his mouth. The real Eros... he had seen him. The true, flustered and cute Eros. He grinned proudly and tossed the shirt back into the dressing room. "I'm going to go wait with the others Eros, make sure you come soon with the rest of the outfits!" he called.

So, Viktor returned to the group, smiling proudly. Chris eyed him the entire time, both of them applauding Eros each time he came out. "You saw something..." Chris whispered, Viktor stared ahead, "I have no clue what you're talking about." Viktor giggled, his friend pouted, "Viktor... you only get this expression when you've gotten laid..." he whispered, Viktor looked at Chris, his eyes round and puppy-like. "I saw his chest." he whispered, leaning forward towards Chris who gasped dramatically but softly. "His nipples and everything? What did they look like?" "Not telling." Chris frowned and groaned, "Viktor no fair!" he protested but was cut off by Eros's return in another outfit. Viktor shrugged once Eros disappeared again. "Only for my eyes hopefully." Viktor grinned proudly, with that Chris groaned and whined everytime Eros wasn't around to see his pouting.

 

* * *

 

After their fun of shopping... an outfit was finally decided. A sleeveless high collared black semi-sheer button up with silver booty shorts and knee high black boots with fishnet elbow length gloves... and when the party came Phichit had to coax his friend into the outfit.

'Eros' descended down the stairs, his hair and make-up de-done, courteosy of Phichit. His hair was once more slicked back but with a little loose now to the side of his face, his face decorated with silver sparkles to match his shorts and a bit of sparkly eyeshadow and black lip gloss. He walked beside Phichit who wore a pink sweater with leather black pants and pink tennis shoes. Viktor and Chris waited the door dressed elegantly. 

Viktor stood dressed in a baby blue leather top that clung to his body, white pants with white dress shoes and a gold chain around his neck. Chris waited beside him in a black shirt with diamond cut out of it on the chest to expose the top of his pectorals, red knee length shorts, a red past knee length sweater, sunglasses and fishnet stockings with black pumps.

  
Chris blew a kiss towards the two guests, "Let's get going, hm?"

 

They got into Viktor's car and arrived at a gorgeous nightclub, easily skipping the line and entering swiftly. It was large and dimly lit with flashing colors of blues and reds, people dancing and laughing joyously. The group made their way to a table, seating themselves all together. Yuuri sat awkwardly, the music blaring in his ears. "Why don't Viktor and I go get some drinks?" called Chris through the noise. The two left and Yuuri grabbed onto Phichit's sleeve. "Phichit…" he spoke into his friend's ear, "Its so loud." His friend looked at him with concern, "Let's stay for just a little, we can go after a few minutes. I promise." Phichit pat his friend comfortingly on the shoulder and softly nuzzled his cheek. Yuuri smiled and relaxed a bit, glancing up when Viktor and Chris returned with four glasses and a bottle of something labeled in Russian.

 

Yuuri wasn't sure what it was but... he loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets incredibly drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may contain mature content. Thank you for reading!

Yuuri had only one shot before adoring the taste.

It felt like a mix of cherry lip gloss, which he'd tried on once or twice thanks to Phichit's pushy behavior, and a delicious heavenly soda that he felt like he'd had once on a school field trip that hung on his tongue long after he'd already swallowed. He licked his lips and downed two more shots, then five more, continuing on till it was decided he'd had enough. Phichit eventually took the glasses away while Yuuri wasn't paying attention, too busy bobbing his head to the music or watching Viktor or both.

"Perhaps, Eros needs to head home, I'd be willing to take him!" Christophe instantly stood with a  smile, obviously with ulterior motives and plans for the gorgeous drunk photographer. Viktor sighed and tried to respond but Yuuri let out a loud whine. "Noooo! I don't wanna go home! I wanna finish drinking!" he rolled his head back and looked at Viktor and Christophe with droopy eyes, like a puppy begging to not be left by its owner. After a bit of Viktor and Chris staring he stood and stretched, "I wanna dance!" he grinned, his eyes shining as he spun to stare at the hosts. "Viktor come dance with me!" He grabbed his idol's arm and began tugging him to the dancefloor excitedly. "Eros wait-"

 

"Have fun Viktor!" 

 

Yuuri had Viktor on the dancefloor in seconds, the crowd pushing their bodies nearly entirely together, hips bumping against one another occasionally while Yuuri danced along to the throbbing music. "Viktor! Its so fun!" he laughed drunkily, stumbling occasionally but easily being caught by Viktor when it got too bad. A few men whistled at Yuuri and tried to dance with him, before Viktor pulled him back of course, trying to protect the drunken 'Eros' from the pervs of normal club life. The Russian couldn't explain it but he was hating every man who stared at 'Eros' for more than a second or two. He knew the photographer was attractive and wanted to keep that beauty to himself. He couldn't help but think of 'Eros' possibly modeling and doing photoshoots rather than taking the pictures.

The photographer soon was clinging to Viktor, pressing their bodies up together and Viktor felt his own skin heat up, "Eros please-" Yuuri let out a whimper and pressed his made up face onto the Russian's chest. "Viktor…" he whispered, the male carefully pulled Yuuri to the side, a less crowded dining area of the club. "Eros I think we should go..." Yuuri whimpered and rubbed his head under Viktor's chin, "Viktorrrr" he protested. Slowly the small male turned to look up at the man's cerulean eyes, staring into them. "Viktor... please be my model!" he cried out, leaning up and kissing him softly.

The Russian froze in place, his heart thundered in his chest and he felt his head spin. Their chests pressed together, he could feel Eros's nipples through the shirt pressing on him, the ones he had seen when they went shopping. He stared at the Asian male and shivered, blinking in surprise. Slowly, his hands raised and he cupped the male's cheeks. "Of course Eros..." he smirked a bit and kissed him deeply, pressing into the kiss. Yuuri let out a whimper against his lips and kissed back. "Oi, old man. Get a room." snapped a Russian accent. The kiss broke as Viktor lifted his head to look at the boy speaking to them while Yuuri whined and whimpered, his lips left empty and longing.

There before them stood a short blonde, his locks tied into a bun with braids on the side clothed in black ripped jeans, combat boots and a baggy tank top with a spiked choker and leather gloves. The blonde rolled his eyes, "disgusting, you should really stop finding random whores in clubs and go find someone to actually spend time with." Soon a larger male appeared beside him with messy black locks clothed in black dress pants and a loose leather jacket with black dress shoes and a white button up. "Yuri, don't be rude to Viktor's companion." Otabek scolded.

Viktor frowned but before he could scold Yuri as well, 'Eros' cut in, "I'm not a whore! And I'm not random either!" his speech slurred as he kissed the crook of Viktor's neck making him shiver. "I adore Viktor... he's so beautiful.." Yuri gagged to the side and Otabek smirked a bit, "come on Yuri, if you hate it so much lets go drink." The blonde scoffed, "I'm down." the two turned and left the lover birds alone. 

Viktor found his eyes moving to analyze Yuuri once more who was peppering his neck with kisses, rubbing against him and whining. Viktor bit his lip, no longer able to hold back he lifted Yuuri into his arms and exited the club through a side entrance, heading towards the car they came in. The photographer looked around dazed, "Viktor... Viktor..." he whined, the Russian set him in the back seat and closed the door behind himself, kissing his cheek, "What is it?" he whispered, "Eros isn't my real name.." he spoke softly, "I wanna tell you my real name.." Viktor blinked in confusion, he knew that Eros was not his true name but he was shocked already by the true nature of a drunk Eros. "Its Yuuri… Yuuri Katsuki.." he smiled sloppily, cocking his head to the side. Viktor smirked and kissed him deeply, biting his bottom lip happily. "Yuuri… A beautiful name.." the male swooned and shivered, his hair now falling out of place from the slicked back style it had been put into. Viktor watched curiously and resumed kissing, soon their tongues became intangeled, Yuuri gasping and mewling softly beneath Russian. Viktor ran his hands over Yuuri's clothed chest, now pinching at his nipples through the fabric. "Already perky" he purred softly, the male let out a whine and moaned into Viktor's mouth, his lips becoming drool covered as a droplet ran down the side of his mouth. Viktor chuckled and carefully exposed his chest, pulling from the kiss to lick up the drool. He then moved down to the perky buds on Yuuri's body, flicking one with the tip of his tongue.

 

Yuuri cried out in pleasure and jolted upwards. The alcohol had enhanced his sensitivity, so just the slight touching excited him, his cock already hard inside the shorts. Viktor simply continued on, now pinching both buds while suckling and biting them interchangeably. The black haired male arched and squirmed in pleasure, mewling and panting in pleasure, his stomach sucking in. "Already hard... Yuuri?" the voice made the male quiver, his erection growing painfully harder. "Viktor... Viktor... my cr-crotch.." he whimpered, lips quivering. The gorgeous man smirked and roughly began to grope at the confined erection making Yuuri cry out and jolt upwards, clawing softly at Viktor's shoulders. The pleasure continued, Viktor biting and teasing his nipples while rubbing and gropping his cock through the cloth of the shorts. Soon, a large stain appeared in the paints, Yuuri letting out a loud moan as he collapsed into the seat. He panted heavily, his face red and eyes closed. Viktor moved slowly to his ear and bit the lobe softly.

 

"We're only beginning my little Yuuri…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri isn't quite sure what he has done or what's going to come of it. Viktor has realized he's found the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy! This may contain mature content!

The next morning Yuuri awoke... in... not his bedroom. Naked. Next to a sleeping Russian.

His eyes widened and he quickly realized he was not wearing contacts and glasses were seated next to him on the bed with a little note beside them. "I made you remove your contacts and found these in your suitcase last night. - Viktor."

Yuuri stared in embarrassment once his glasses were safely on. He covered his mouth and instantly began to look over his body, finding a lot of hickies, bitemarks and scratches across his skin. He shuddered and let out a small mewl, staring down at his body. He looked into the garbage can next... finding three used condoms...

He felt his face light on fire and quickly tried to stand, stumbling and nearly screaming from the ache in his hips. Thankfully, the loads of painful ice skating from his past made it easier to bare the pain. He could not believe it... he slept with Viktor. In a drunken state he slept with his idol. 

Carefully, the Japanese man searched for his clothing, finding the adulterous outfit on the floor. He shakily gathered the clothing and headed for the door, but was shocked by the hand that landed on the door to stop him and the arm around his waist to hold him. 

"Yuuri…" the Russian accent muttered, then some Russian words Yuuri didn't know followed. He remembered exposing his true identity to the man and froze, his back arching in panic. "Don't leave so soon.." he whispered, biting on the crook of the guest's neck softly making Yuuri mewl. "V-Viktor last night-" "It was amazing." "It was a mistake- We were both really drunk and-and it shouldn't have happened and now rumors might spread about you if anyone saw us-" Yuuri cried out, but Viktor silenced him with a soft kiss. "I won't let you go Yuuri.. I told you last night when I brought you home." His eyes widened beneath his glasses and Yuuri let out a squeak seeing the smirk on Viktor's face.

"Let's lay together a bit longer.." the male quickly shook his head. "No. NO, NONONO" he frantically squirmed and pushed Viktor away, swinging the door open and stumbling into his own room. He panted and slumped down on the floor, panting and whimpering. 

"Phichit… where were you last night.." he whimpered.

* * *

Viktor and Yuuri had vanished. Phichit and Chris left alone at the table, frowning and whining. "No fair!" Phichit sighed, "how mean of Eros to leave us like this.." "And I knew Viktor wasn't very /eager/ to bring him here but he doesn't normally just leave." Chris sighed, pouting and looking at Phichit, up and down. "Hm... At least there's still one cutie here.." he winked. Phichit rolled his eyes, "Back off, Chrissy." he stuck out his tongue. "I got hamsters more important than any love life." the model then turned heading to the dancefloor.

Long story short, Phichit and Chris spent the night with each other. Not the way Yuuri and Viktor did though. They ended up calling an uber to take them home and found Viktor and Yuuri in Viktor's bedroom with the door open fucking.

Phichit and Chris both found a bit of humor in it and closed the door, Chris letting out a soft jealous whine and Phichit a long yawn. They then headed to bed and let the love birds enjoy their night.

* * *

After a thorough shower with lots of scrubbing Yuuri finally deemed himself prepared to resume life as Eros. He let out a groan and rubbed his head as the full intensity of his hangover rushed over him. He groaned and slowly put in his contacts, slicked back his hair and put on some grey and pink sparkly eye shadow with some rosy lip gloss and blush. He slipped into a sleeveless pink button up with grey dress pants and a large grey sweater, letting it drape down his shoulders. He carefully put on his shoes and walked to Phichit's room, knocking on the door and peaking in.

"Hey.."

Phichit sat on his bed, scrolling through his phone, laptop open in front of him and a clipboard beside of him, hair pinned back. He quickly looked up and grinned, acting as if he had no clue what had happened the night before. He decided it was best to let Yuuri be naïve. "Yes?" he raised a brow.

Yuuri cleared his throat, "Did we bring advil? I have a really bad hangover right now.." he grunted. "Yes. And go downstairs to go get some breakfast and water." the model waved his hand and Yuuri nodded, receiving two pills from Phichit then heading to the kitchen. In it Viktor and Chris sat eating together.

Chris wore nothing but a silk black robe and Viktor was in a softer looking, fluffy white one, Mikkachin instantly leaping from his feet to greet Yuuri. The photographer happily greeted Mikkachin, doing his best to keep his face and hair well present while he pet the kissed the dog affectionately. "Well good morning to you too, Eros!" Chris greeted happily, Yuuri looked over and turned red when Viktor winked silently. "Good morning to you both." he turned and grabbed a glass, filling it with water and downing the medication. "There's fruit in the fridge, warm coffee on the counter, juice and pancakes over here." The male nodded and slowly gathered a plate of two pancakes, a cup of coffee with milk and sugar and two strawberries. He sighed and began to eat, Viktor leaned over and nuzzled his cheek.

Yuuri quickly pulled away and felt his face heat up, quickly resuming his meal as he moved away from Viktor, creating some distance. Chris let out a giggle, "Seems like Eros isn't a huge Viktor fan." He teased, Yuuri kept his eyes on the plate, continuing to eat while Chris and Viktor began to bicker back and forth.

 

"Well.. you two enjoy your morning. I have a photoshoot to get ready for." Chris hummed and left swiftly, Yuuri watched him leave and the kitchen became quiet. Viktor leaned over and nuzzled his cheek, "Don't be so meant to me Yuuri…" he whispered, the male shivered and squeaked softly, looking at the man wide eyed and awkwardly. 

Viktor smirked at the reaction and kissing his nose, "I told you this morning, my love... I'm not letting you go. I'm determined you are the love of my life..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is doing his best to flee from Viktor's affections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May contain mature content! Thank you for reading!

Yuuri frantically pulled away from Viktor's eyes, shoving his breakfast down and quickly leaving the kitchen. He stumbled up the stairs, feeling his face burn hot. He quickly rushed into his room and locked the door behind himself. "Wh... why... I mean it's not like I hate it but.. V-Viktor is so gorgeous and perfect and I'm just...." he slumped down on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. "Just Yuuri… if I was really Eros then it would work out but I'm not.." he whimpered, gripping his legs tightly. He remained in his spot, sulking quietly as he tried to reason to himself why on Earth a man like Viktor would want him.

Then he heard scratching at the door. He blinked and stood slowly. There was some sniffing. Then some whining. Yuuri let out a small laugh, realizing it was Makkachin wanting in. "Go on boy.." he whispered through the door. The dog whined louder and he covered his mouth to prevent a laugh. He opened the door, excitedly preparing to welcome the dog with open arms, but when the door opened it was not just Makkachin, but Viktor, waiting as well. The silver-haired male smiled widely and the dog bumped its way into the room, pawing at Yuuri's legs yipping happily. "You could have knocked Viktor-" he tried to let out in a teasing tone, wanting to return to his Eros façade. "You and I both know you wouldn't have answered and would have ignored me, do not play /Eros/." Viktor teased back, stepping through the threshold. Yuuri stood his ground, his heart became a caged bird, dying to escape his cage of a chest. He ignored his heart's panic and did his best to remain as Eros. "Perhaps we should be discussing what our photoshoot shall be?" Viktor reached to grab his face gently, but Yuuri swiftly moved around him to the door, "Yes. Phichit helps me organize usually so let's discuss it with him." 

Viktor frowned. He did not understand why Phichit and Yuuri were so close... why Phichit was always with Yuuri. The love of his life.

However, he did his best to remain calm and understand they were obviously friends.

 

Yuuri swiftly entered Phichit's room and sat down on the bed, "ah hello Eros!" the male greeted then looked at Viktor warmly, "hello to you as well Viktor!" he grinned brightly, setting his laptop and phone to the side, sitting down alongside Yuuri calmly. Viktor stood in front of them. "Eros and I want to discuss what our photoshoot will be." Yuuri nodded and leaned on Phichit, "I was thinking something that fits Viktor's usual aesthetic. Is it going to be sponsored or just an exposure kind of thing?" Phichit nodded, "Just exposure." he hummed. Viktor listened calmly as the two began to discuss plans.

"Perhaps a faerie kind of setting and shoot?" Yuuri offered curiously

"Too cliché. A lot of photographers do that and its overused. Especially in a snowy place like this." Phichit shook his head.

"Maybe a bubble bath shoot?" Yuuri raised a brow.

Phichit once more shook his head, "too forward. Too mature for a first shoot with Viktor."

Viktor thought as well while Yuuri's ideas continued to get tossed aside through the interaction. "Perhaps.. an aristocratic shoot. Something like a Victorian, or medieval thing? Where I am dressed as a prince or king?" Phichit and Yuuri both lit up and nodded quickly. "Let's begin to sketch out ideas today! Well, Eros will be doing that. I am only model and handle social media and such." Phichit stuck out his tongue. "Now go go! I must return to my business!" he pronounced dramatically. Yuuri rolled his eyes, "youre watching a hamster live stream." he teased but he was quickly rushed out with Viktor.

Yuuri gave no attention to the model and swiftly rushed to his room, sitting down quickly and pulling from his bag a pencil and sketchpad, tapping the eraser on his lip as he began his thought process.

Viktor slowly followed and stood in the doorway, watching him, leaning against the threshold. Yuuri silently began to sketch, Viktor stood for quite some time before he moved to watch

 

On the page was an elegant sketch of Viktor, hair pinned back with barettes and a beauty mark beneath one eye clothed in a feathery robe. The sketch was only of the top half. Viktor glanced at Yuuri's face, seeing a pink blush spread. Viktor smirked and chuckled softly. Yuuri quickly flipped to a new page and began to make a more technical sketch of what he wanted Viktor to wear. The silver-haired male continued watching curiously, admiring Yuuri's skills with great interest.

"You are truly talented.." the model whispered in his heavy accent. Yuuri turned a soft shade of red and stared down at the sketch. "Thanks.." he mumbled, Viktor pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Just another reason to love you.." he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photoshoot begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may contain mature content! Thank you for reading!

Yuuri did his best to ignore the insistent pecks and cuddles that came from Viktor, trying to focus on the drawing in his hands. Once he finally finished he lept over to the other side of the bed and scrambled to the door. Viktor let out a longing whine, following like a pouting child. Yuuri watched him slightly, feeling quite bad since Viktor looked so neglected and degected. The Japanese male let out a small whimper, falling weak to the expression. He leaned up and pecked Viktor on the cheek, making him beam excitedly. "Yuuri!" he squealed, hugging the male closely. "I-I was only doing it to make you feel better!" he squealed as Viktor began to peck his neck and face excitedly. "I-I wasn't trying to start anything!" Yuuri squeaked, his face turning crimson as he tried to keep his Eros appearance in tact. Viktor swooned, "but Yuuri! you finally returned a bit of affection!"

"V-Viktor not right now-" he squeaked, the Russian male finally pulled back and cupped Yuuri's cheeks. "Alright... not right now... but later.." the smirk that came with the words made Yuuri shiver. He quickly turned away and collected his Eros persona once more and swiftly headed to Phichit's room.

"Hey Phichit I finished the drawing-" The tan male looked up from his devices and grinned, nodding. "Alright, you too go out together to find what you need." Yuuri blinked and cleared his throat, "Why don't you wanna come? Getting jealous?" the voice of Eros slipped from his mouth cheerfully and teasingly. Phichit let out a small chuckle, "No no, Eros. Not one bit. I'm simply looking for a spot to do the photoshoot, and you know what you're looking for and Viktor knows what he can wear so it would be best if you two go on your own." Phichit winked and waved his hand. Yuuri nodded and hummed, "alright then, I'll text you later." Yuuri blew a kiss to Phichit then lead the way to the door, Viktor following like an excited puppy.

"I know where the shopping center is, we can go together!" Viktor offered cheerfully. Yuuri looked at him sheepishly. "Do you... perhaps know where some thrift stores are? Or antique shops? Since we're going for a kind of old timey fashion... maybe thrift and antique shops would be better.." he spoke awkwardly. The silver haired male paused for a second and linked arms with the Japanese man playfully. "Oh Yuuri, you're so adorable and smart!" he chirped, instantly tugging the boy to his car. Yuuri yelped and squeaked, blinking as he was delicately placed into the passenger seat and buckled in. Viktor meanwhile slipped into the drivers seat and pulled from the driveway. "I know a perfect spot, 'Eros', do not worry." Viktor spoke charmingly, Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat and he quickly looked out the window. 

 

Viktor hummed as he drove, occasionally looking over to watch Yuuri stare out the window with a slightly pouty expression. It simply made the male cuter to Viktor. He hummed proudly now, staring ahead as the buildings became less extravagant and gorgeous and became more simple and quaint. After a bit the car stopped in front of a snowy sidewalk, a few people walking about some with dogs. They had parked in front of a two floored store made with dark wood. In front of the door there were three concrete steps up to the entrance, a Russian sign reading "OPEN", though of course only Viktor out of the two could tell. There were two window scenes. One had an old fake Christmas tree decorated with old candle holders, cracked glass orbs and frayed ribbons along with a table beside it covered in music boxes, ouji boards and vintage make up.

The second window display had two mannequins; one was clothed in a faux fur coat with a small pink stain on the bottom and a silk scarf, the other had a floor length ballroom dress covered in glitter colored a soft turquoise with a wool shawl and a pink beret on the mannequin's head.

The two exited the car and unconsciously Viktor interlocked their arms and lead him to the door, a little bell ringing as they entered. 

 

Yuuri's eyes scanned the antique items and the people inside. There appeared to be two buyers, two women just admiring some stamps and then there was an employee, only one it appeared. It was a woman who looked a bit elderly standing behind the counter with snowy hair and a long nose, glasses perched on them delicately. She smiled and greeted the two in Russian, Yuuri awkwardly bowed his head and Viktor grinned widely, responding in Russian. Yuuri made a mental note to learn Russian later.

Yet, he seemed to calm as he admired the items in the antique happily. He moved from Viktor over towards an array of jewelry. He fondled it and held it in his delicate hands. Viktor came to join him, "Hm? Looking at these precious items? I think you're more precious than all of them.." Viktor leaned to kiss Yuuri's neck but missed as Yuuri shifted to grab a necklace. The Russian was about to whine but when Yuuri turned around holding the necklace his heart melted.

Yuuri was smiling a bit, holding up a sapphire and silver necklace with a few little black stones outlining each tear-shaped piece of sapphire. His eyes shined excitedly, his expression shining more than the jewelry. "I think this will compliment you perfectly." Yuuri spoke softly, Viktor chuckled and nodded, pretending to stare at the necklace while his eyes rather focused on Yuuri's hands. 

He hadn't noticed them before. They were delicate and pure, pale flesh with rosy knuckles and well kept nails. Viktor then returned his eyes to Yuuri's face and noticed the boy was blushing, letting out a small chuckle. "Let's go look for the outfit too now." Yuuri nodded trying to keep an 'Eros' façade and ventured with Viktor further into the store and its contents.

 

They wondered about and Yuuri finally found a few good things, some thick winter boots with black faux fur around the top and small heels along with a large Victorian era resembling winter coat with silvery buttons shaped like snowflakes on the sleeves and simple round ones engraved with leaves. Yuuri even found a black ruffled button up and white dress pants. He thrust the clothing items into Viktor's arms. "Go try them on, Mr. Nikiforov." he purred in his 'Eros' tone and hummed happily. Viktor smirked and swiftly entered the dressing rooms. 

They had reached the second floor with a few other customers were looking about at items. Yuuri watched Viktor vanished behind a curtain and turned to admire other items. He flipped through a rack of old postcards. Some of them were written in English, a majority of them Russian, though he focused on the ones in English because those were the only ones he could really understand. As he skimmed through the cards he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, expecting to see Viktor but instead his eyes met gleaming hazel colored orbs and a wide smile. "Hello Eros~" purred the familiar voice of Christophe Giacometti. 

 

Yuuri felt his heart tense and he smiled as flirtatiously as possible at the male, "Hello Chris."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears a love triangle has formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may contain mature content! Thank you for reading.

The two males stood in front of each other beside the antiques, Viktor still busy in the changing room.

"What a pleasure seeing you here." Chris chuckled reaching forward and grabbing Yuuri's hand, bringing the knuckles to his lips and kissing them softly. Yuuri did his best to resist blushing and shivered, taking his hand back as slowly as he could manage. "Well, the pleasure is all mine of course. Why are you here?" he spoke with his suave Eros accent, doing his best to hid his embarrassment. The Japanese male shied away a bit from Chris and moved to admire a different collection of items. "Oh... a date wanted to bring me here but she was oh so terribly boring and I recognized Viktor's car so I decided to come see him... but instead I found little Eros." Chris followed happily and swung an arm around the photographer's waist pulling him close, his hand nearly hovering over Yuuri's ass but not quite touching. "Chris! How ungentlemanly! You shouldn't be so cruel about someone you agreed to go on a date with." Yuuri squirmed doing his best to not show his discomfort in the closeness. 

Soon though there was no need to hide it because the silver haired male he was awaiting pushed between them and hugged Yuuri close to his chest, clothed in the outfit they had found. "Step off Chris." Viktor spoke lowly, he said a few things in Russian and Chris responded in Russian as well, hesitating and stammering a bit, not to sure about Russian obviously. Viktor however simply pulled Yuuri away and towards the dressing room, pulling him in with him. "Viktor-" he tried to squeak, a hand clamped over his mouth.

The look in Viktor's eyes was almost like that of a broken man. Longing and desperate, dying for the slightest bit of love to return.

"Yuuri… please... He desires from you what I refuse to allow you to give to him." Viktor pleaded in a whisper. Yuuri turned dark red, his heart thundering in his chest. 

Viktor leaned forward and kissed him softly, cupping his cheeks now. Yuuri stood frozen for quite some time and slowly relaxed, kissing back and holding the male. The Russian pulled back briefly, "do you like how I look in the outfit?" 

Yuuri took a moment to step back and admire the male curiously. Viktor looked fantastic, his gorgeous silver locks looking perfect with the gorgeous outfit. It struck Yuuri straight in the heart and in the moment of heat and bliss inside a Russian antique shop dressing room the truth couldn't help but to slip out of his lips. "Yes... you look amazing.." he felt his face heat up once he made the statement, his heart thundering in his chest excitedly. He bit his lips and moved forward as a look of fondness stretched onto Viktor's face. He pressed his face into the man's chest, legs trembling now. "Please... you're killing me.." he whimpered.

Viktor placed a hand on Yuuri's head. "I'll fill you with the feeling you give me Yuuri… every bit of it I'll share..." the man whispered, "Please... I feel like I'm going to drop dead right here.." he whimpered. Viktor chuckled softly. "please do not die my little Yuuri… you are the first photographer I have found truly capable of handling me.." Viktor swooned, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's temple. 

The photographer shook his head quickly and pulled away, his eyes nearly beaded with tears and his face flushed, hair slightly ruffled. Viktor looked as... angelic as ever... hair only slightly out of bounds, his own face flushed as well and his cerulean eyes glowing in the dimly lit dressing area.

"We should go-" Yuuri quickly pulled away and left the room, "Ah- right. Give me just a moment to change back and we can purchase the clothing." Viktor responded. Yuuri waited quietly outside the dressing room, leaning on the wall and occasionally catching a glimpse of Chris wondering around some racks. Once Viktor was done they both rushed to check out and headed to the car. "I'm going to take you out somewhere." Viktor said instantly.

"Wh-what? We should head back to your home and see Phichit-" "I said I loved you, Yuuri. I'm going to woo you." Viktor smiled charmingly at the male and started the car, slowly pulling away from the shop and now driving down the store.

Yuuri bit his lip and gripped the shopping bags nervously in his lap, his heart thundering in his chest out of curiosity. What on Earth was Viktor planning...

 

On the drive Yuuri made sure he still looked like Eros. Adjusting his make up, fixing his hair and the contacts so that everything was perfect. He cleared his throat and made sure to get back into his Eros set of mind. Viktor watched the road blissfully, occasionally looking over to admire the male. Soon enough though, the car parked and Viktor hummed.

Yuuri peaked out of the car and stared at where they had parked. 

In front of the car stood a park. It was simple but beautiful, beside it a theater and ice skating rink. Yuuri blinked in confusion and looked at Viktor who simply smiled sweetly. "I want to take you on a date. Now come! Leave the bags here and lets go!" Viktor chuckled, stepping out of the car and closing the door. He waited for Yuuri to join him, grinning more once he did. He took Yuuri's hand delicately into his and lead him into the park.

"You're going to love it, er... Eros! I promise! I made so many plans for us!" he pecked Yuuri on the cheek.

Yuuri let out a squeak and shivered, quickly fixing himself back into Eros and nodding. "I'm quite honored to be spending the day with such a gorgeous model, I'm sure I'll absolutely enjoy it!" he teased, sticking out his tongue.

Viktor chuckled and pecked 'Eros' once more on the cheek, but closer to his lips now, then pecking a second time, this time on his lips. 

"I will show you Eros.. how much you can truly enjoy... an afternoon with me.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry about not updating last week! Some personal stuff came up and I was unable to post an update!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor taking his Eros on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Viktor exited the car first, moving to Yuuri's side and opening the door for him. They both carefully stepped out and Viktor smiled, he opened his mouth to speak but within seconds a group of squealing girls rushed between them, shoving Yuuri behind them and swarming Viktor. 

"Mr.Nikiforov! Mr.Nikiforov!" they squealed in excitement, acting as if he were a god. Yuuri couldn't blame them. Viktor was gorgeous, a silvery image of perfection with eyes the color of joy and skin as soft as cream. Yuuri shuddered at the thought of them spending a night together... especially since he was drunk that night..

Viktor smiled politely and greeted the fans, shaking their hands and giving them autographs and taking pictures. Yuuri grew jealous and tensed, pressing his lips together in a line. Yuuri couldn't get jealous but... Eros could.

He moved to Viktor's side, pushing his way through the girls and hugged onto Viktor's side, leaning into him. "Hey. He brought me here to enjoy the afternoon so shoo." he mumbled, the girls muttered in Russian but awkwardly backed off and fled the scene. Viktor snickered a bit and grasped Yuuri's waist. "Got jealous, hm?" Yuuri turned red and quickly pulled away. 

"I-I'm so sorry I have no idea what got into me-" he choked out in a panic, his lips trembling. Viktor simply chuckled and hummed, watching Yuuri with a pleased look on his face. Delicately, Viktor grabbed Yuuri's face and kissed him. "Sh.. its fine.. calm yourself. Your true colors are showing.." he whispered. Yuuri quickly gathered himself and nodded. "Right.. now what were your plans for us this evening?" he managed to say it calmly, looking at Viktor with half-lidded eyes. "Well... I was hoping we could do just a simple walk and talk." he chirped warmly. Yuuri blinked, "A bit cheesy-" Viktor huffed, "It's the best I could do on short notice!" Yuuri let out a small laugh and shrugged. "Alright lets walk and talk." he hummed in response. Viktor quickly wrapped his arm around his companion and lead him along a sidewalk, staring ahead at the streets and bushes framing the walkway. 

"You come from Japan correct? What is your family like?" Viktor questioned, Yuuri nodded, "Yes. My family owns a bath house. I lived their a majority of my life before Phichit and I moved in together." Yuuri responded. They walked in silence for a bit. "I want to come to Japan with you when you return and see your family's bath house." Yuuri jumped a bit but tried to remain in Eros. "Alright, that's fine. Perhaps I'll join you in a bath" he purred, winking calmly. 

Viktor turned pink and quickly kissed Yuuri deeply, making him squeak and mewl. Viktor pulled back, licking his lips. "When you flirt like that it turns me on, little Yuuri…" he whispered so quietly only Yuuri could hear him. Meanwhile the Eros façade broke and he turned crimson, his entire body freeze up. He blinked and stared at the model, completely frozen and nervous. Viktor purred and nuzzled down into Yuuri's neck. "The park is quiet empty today.. perhaps... we could fool around a bit.." Yuuri squealed and jolted, Viktor's hand roamed to his ass and groping it softly. "V-Viktor.." he mewled. Viktor lifted his head and raised a brow. "Yes?" he purred.

Yuuri felt all his emotions flood out, tears beaded into his eyes, his contacts starting to hurt. "I love you.." he squeaked. Viktor smiled lovingly, his face turning a soft pink as he cupped Yuuri's cheeks, wiping away tears as they fell. He kissed Yuuri warmly, over and over again pressing soft affectionate pecks to his lips. "How about we go home and have a date there... hm?" Yuuri nodded quickly.

 

* * *

 

The ride in the car was quite aside from soft radio music. Yuuri had taken out his contacts and put on some emergency glasses he tried to always carry in his pocket. 

Once they arrived back at the house they discovered they were alone. Chris was likely out trying to date and Phichit was most likely trying to find a place to shoot the photoshoot. 

Viktor hummed and escorted Yuuri up to his bedroom, ushering the photographer in as Makkachin followed, leaping on the bed and curling up. Viktor hummed and took off his shoes, slinking down into nothing but his shirt and underwear. He extended a hand to Yuuri. "Come lay with me.." he hummed. The Japanese mane turned bright red and cleared his throat.

"Can I... do something first..?" he whispered. Viktor raised a brow and nodded. Yuuri shyly stripped down into nothing but his underwear, shakily going to Viktor's closet and pulling out one of his jackets. He slipped into it and nuzzled into it sheepishly. "I-I've always wanted to do this.." he squeaked, a shy soft smile on his face. Viktor turned crimson now and excitedly beckoned Yuuri over, pulling him down into his lap when he came.

Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri's black locks and kissed the top of his head. "How about since our walk and talk in the park didn't work out... we watch some movies and cuddle in my bedroom hm?" he whispered to his lover.

Yuuri nodded and leaned into Viktor warmly, purring and mewling lovingly. The two swaddled up in some blankets, Makkachin rising from his spot and walking to Yuuri and Viktor, plopping down and nuzzling them. 

The trio warmed to each other and cuddled all together in Viktor's plush blankets. Viktor grabbed the remote and began to look through movies.

The night was going to be amazing, Viktor was determined to make that happen. He'd make Yuuri the happiest man ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets try to include some more Phichit and Chris with the boys too !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !!

Chris had returned home quite a bit later than Viktor and Yuuri. He entered swiftly, the light outside dimming. He hummed and took off his coat, spotting Phichit lounging in the living room, the news playing quietly on the TV. Phichit glanced at Chris and placed a finger over his lips in a shushing motion. "Stay quiet. Yuuri and Viktor are asleep." 

The blonde rolled his eyes and strode forward towards the couch and plopped down beside Phichit. "Viktor is a heavy sleeper, he won't wake." he dismissed the point then grabbed the remote and turned it to a fashion TV show. Phichit meanwhile busied himself on his phone and laptop, updating things on Eros's accounts. "You're so plain..." Chris whined a bit and sprawled out on the couch, his head near Phichit's legs. 

"Oh well." Phichit shrugged and resumed his work, typing away calmly. "I like it.." Chris hummed, tracing a heart into the side of Phichit's leg lightly. The male turned pink but ignored the man after that.

The two sat in the calm silence that followed and awaited the other two to awaken.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri's eyes fluttered open and he yawned softly, looking around. He was in Viktor's room again, his body curled into the man's chest and the man's arms locked tightly around him. The photographer laid awkwardly, slowly squirming away. 

"Good morning my love.." he heard the deep Russian accent from behind him murmur. Yuuri shivered at the sound of the voice and squeaked in return, "G-Good morning.." he mumbled awkwardly. "Well we slept for a majority of the morning... its more like afternoon." Viktor chuckled as he sat up. He leaned over and pressed soft kisses to the nape of Yuuri's neck making him shiver and squeaked.

The black haired male jolted and squeaked, quickly squirming away and standing. "We need to speak to Phichit-!" he exclaimed nervously, his face turning crimson. Viktor pouted, "Yes I suppose so.." he yawned and slowly got up, opening the bedroom door. Yuuri rushed out into the hall to his own room to re-glam himself. 

Viktor watched him rush off with a small smirk on his face.

Yuuri swiftly changed into a tight black tanktop and black pants with chains hanging from the belt loops. He then put on white shoes and a white waist length sweater, letting it slump down his shoulders. He slicked back his hair and fixed himself up completely, making sure he looked like Eros and not Yuuri. Once he was done he re-entered the hallway and spotted Viktor still in place waiting for him.

"Alright... let's go speak to Phichit." Viktor hummed, slinking an arm around Yuuri and leading him downstairs into the living room. Chris and Phichit both lit up upon seeing them and stood to greet them. "Phichit did you find a venue for the photoshoot?" 'Eros' asked, kissing Phichit on both cheeks before pulling away from their short embrace. Phichit nodded and smiled, pulling up a map on his phone with a pinpoint on the sight of a large garden and park. Yuuri nodded and analyzed it for a minute, looking at the pictures that were offered for the site.

"I like it." he purred in his most Eros voice.

Phichit nodded in agreement and stretched, "We'll head there tomorrow around 8 AM and begin the shoot. I already found a private spot where you can work in peace, Eros." Phichit winked and Yuuri felt his face flush slightly but he tried to keep it under control. 

"And lets do some pre-celebration for the photoshoot tonight!" Chris exclaimed excitedly, wrapping his arms around Phichit who sighed and shrugged a bit. "Yes! A brilliant idea!" Viktor exclaimed excitedly. Yuuri did not really want celebration but Eros would. So, Yuuri chimed in, "Let's do it." 

 

The hours passed for preparation. Chris did the food and drink. Some expensive wine and ordered in some fancy, expensive foodstuffs all designed to fit everyones tastes.

Phichit picked out an array of movies. Some good English films and about three good Japanese films with two Russian films with subtitles on all of them.

Viktor and Yuuri meanwhile set up the couch. Yuuri picked out some soft plush throw pillows and cushions, Viktor picked out some soft thick blankets that would keep the heat in. Yuuri even grabbed some stuffed animals and Viktor arranged some plates and eating spots so everyone could eat. 

Oh and what a coincidence Yuuri's and Viktor's spots were pressed right against each other so that Viktor could reach over anytime and butt in on his little photographer.

 

Chris and Phichit stood in the kitchen together arranging food as Eros and Viktor arranged the couch. 

"They're such love birds." Chris sighed a bit with a pout, "Eros was such a cutie I had hoped to have some fun before Viktor got him, but there's still you." Chris grinned, winking at Phiciht. "I don't sleep around." Phichit responded as he helped set out food on the plates for each person. 

Chris frowned, "Then I'll woo you. I've taken quite a liking to you and I wouldn't mind attempting to romance you." Chris swooned in an overly dramatic and romantic voice. Phichit resisted a laugh and shook his head, finishing up fixing the plates calmly.

 

The four took their spots, Phichit put in the first movie and they all began to eat. 

They sipped their wine and chatted a little over the noise of the movie, eating and enjoying the afternoon. Viktor leaned over and whispered occasionally to Yuuri, whispering to him soft embarrassing things. Viktor's cheeks became rosy and he stripped his shirt, squirming a bit and leaning further into Yuuri's space once the food was finished. Chris and Phichit watched slightly with interest.

"Yuuri.." Viktor whispered against the nape of his neck, "I wanna go to my room.." Yuuri shivered and whispered back, "Let me finish the movie... Phichit picked out these films and its polite to watch them."

Viktor had drank too much wine and was a bit tipsy. Not extremely drunk but edging on it. The silver haired male whined and squirmed during the movie, his deep Russian voice occasionally whispering in Russian as Yuuri tried to focus on the movie. Finally when it was done Yuuri stood and helped Viktor up.

"I'm going to help Viktor up to his room." Yuuri squeaked, turning and leading Viktor up to the room. He pulled away at the door and sighed a bit. "I'm going to go get you a drink of water." Viktor whined and headed to the bed as Yuuri rushed down to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. 

He soon returned to the room and nearly dropped the glass of water. Viktor laid nude in the bed on his stomach, kicking his legs back and forth. Yuuri rushed over with the glass and thrust it into Viktor's hands wordlessly.

Viktor stared at Yuuri for a moment before gulping down the glass. "Join me Yuuri!" he whined, patting the spot beside him. 

"I wanna do /it/ tonight..." he whispered.

Yuuri froze up and turned bright red, his back arching. "Wh-What-!?" he yelped sheepishly, covering his face. Viktor delicately pried his hands away, holding them in his hand palms. "Sh Yuuri… I'll be gentle... I'm not intoxicated.. just a bit dazed... we can do it Yuuri… we'll have to be quiet but we can do it..."

The black haired male bit his lip in silence and slowly looked at Viktor calmly.

He then nodded calmly, "Yes... L-Let's do it tonight.."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good ol' smut for viktuuri  
> enjoy !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mature content ahead !

Viktor instantly capture Yuuri's lips in a kiss, holding the male's face happily. They both ended up on the bed, Viktor pulling Yuuri close. The black haired male pulled back letting out soft pants and shivered a bit. "L-Let me go get my glasses.." he whined softly, "I don't wanna wear my contacts right now.." he whispered. Viktor groaned and pulled back, waiting for Yuuri as his lover completed the awkward task of taking out the contacts and putting on the glasses. The moment Yuuri returned Viktor tugged him into his lap. He held the Japanese male close and nuzzled into his neck. "Now stop leaving please... you're driving me crazy, Yuuri.." he whispered in need.

Yuuri jolted at the whispers and mewled softly, "A-Alright.. I won't l-leave again..." he spoke quietly. Viktor grinned and nuzzled into his lover, the two laid quiet for a moment before Viktor kissed him. Their lips pressed together happily, both of them leaning in for the passion and warmth the kiss gave them

Their bodies intermingled and Yuuri let his hands roam over Viktor's clothing but soon Viktor was demanding the removal of all the cloth, tugging at Yuuri's shirt. The male shivered and slowly began to undress, Viktor stopped him and kissed his hands softly. "Let me do it.."

Viktor delicately pulled off the shirt, kissing along Yuuri's collarbone as he pulled off the male's shorts a bit awkwardly. Yuuri shivered and mewled at the kisses, his back arching as Viktor continued, moving down and leaving kisses along each place he touched, moving all the way down to his thighs, spreading them slowly. Yuuri shivered and mewled weakly, his lips quivering. "V-Viktor.." he mewled softly, his head tilting back.

The silver haired male grinned and stuck out his tongue, tugging off his underwear swiftly and throwing it to the side happily. 

"D-Don't just throw them!" Yuuri whined, his eyes widening as one hand went to Viktor's head, the other, grabbing a handful of sheets. Viktor chuckled softly and placed his smooth hands onto Yuuri's thighs, groping them for a minute or two, squishing the meat on the bone and pinching it occasionally making Yuuri mewl and whine shakily.

Viktor then began to bite and leave hickies all over his thighs, making sure anyone who saw Yuuri's thighs new he already belonged to someone. 

Meanwhile, on Yuuri's end, he could only mewl and whine in pleasure, his hands groping at Viktor's hair and at the sheets beneath their bodies. Shivers ran up and down his spines with every bite and suckle on his thighs.

Soon, Viktor deemed the marks enough and licked his lips. "Yuuri~" he purred softly, making the male look at him sheepishly. Their eyes met and Yuuri's face exploded into dark red blush, Yuuri's cock twitched in Viktor's face. 

Viktor smirked and stuck out his tongue once more, slowly licking the tip of his erection. He slowly popped the tip into his mouth and suckled on it, swirling his tongue around it. He then swiftly took the whole length into his mouth and deep throated it. Viktor was a charming man and had a knew notches in his belt. He knew what he was doing.

Yuuri moaned loudly and mewled shakily, his legs quivering and twitching each time Viktor went all the way up to the tip. "V-Viktor I-I'll cum if you keep going-" he gasped, panting hard, gripping Viktor's hair tightly in his manicured hands. 

These words only egged Viktor to go further, urging him to deep throat him in a rushed manner, bobbing his head up and down quickly. Soon, he did indeed cum, flowing into Viktor's mouth uncontrollably as he moaned and mewled loudly, his lips quivering as drool dripped down his chin.

There were moments of hot silence, filled with Yuuri's breathing and the sounds of Viktor swallowing the cum slowly. 

Viktor pulled back with a pop and licked his lips, moving to now prepare Yuuri. The black haired male quickly grabbed Viktor's hand though, panting weakly and looking up at his lover. "L-Let me... y-you've already done so much for me.." He whispered.

A shiver ran down Viktor's spine and he nodded quickly. He was already getting hot over the idea of Yuuri fingering himself.

So, Yuuri slowly spread his legs and carefully moved down to rub his hole, looking up at Viktor. "D-Do you have lube...?" he spoke quietly, Viktor nodded and reached into his nightstand pulling out vanilla scented lube. Yuuri took it carefully into his hand and moved down to his hole, squirting some onto the tips of his fingers and against his twitching entrance. He tossed the tube to the side and bit his lip, slowly rubbing his hole with the lube.

He inhaled carefully and slipped a finger into himself, rubbing his insides shakily. He was hesitant and slow, moving his hand carefully and delicately. He began to slip two fingers in and continued on. Viktor watching eagerly as Yuuri prepared himself carefully. 

"S-Sorry it's taking so long..."

"No, don't apologize... I'm enjoying watching.. take all the time you need." Viktor reassured the man.

So, Yuuri did. He carefully and softly did what he could, and soon his hole with decently loose. "I-I think I'm good now.." he spoke quietly. Viktor nodded and quickly moved Yuuri's hand, letting him wipe it off on the edge of the sheets, moving between his legs and inhaling slowly. Viktor grabbed the discarded lube and rubbed some along his length, preparing himself as well.

"Are you ready?"

Yuuri nodded and Viktor slowly rubbed the tip along the entrance and began to push in, Yuuri winced and let out whimpers as Viktor pushed in, taking slow motions to push in slowly. Soon, Viktor was all the way inside, his cock throbbing deep inside of his lover making Yuuri groan and whimper occasionally.

"It'll feel better soon..." Viktor vowed, slowly beginning to thrust. He moved slowly and gently as possible, pulling out and pushing back in a repetitive motion. Yuuri's whimpers and whines of pain soon morphed into weak moans of pleasure and as Yuuri's sounds changed, Viktor's thrusts increased and deepened, the sound of skin slapping loudly as the thrusts quickened.

Yuuri soon began moaning loudly, but was quickly silenced with Viktor's lips and slowered thrusting. "Sh..." he whispered, pressing a finger to Yuuri's lips. The male nodded and Viktor smirked, instantly beginning to thrust harsh and quick again, moving deep and hard, making Yuuri tremble in pleasure, his hands clasping over his own mouth to keep him moans muffled.

The thrusting continued, their breathing and grunts and groans and moans mixing quietly. They soon both came to their ends, Viktor cumming deep inside of Yuuri and Yuuri cumming hard onto his chest. Viktor slowly pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside Yuuri. They laid together, panting hard and looking at each other.

"I love you.." "I love you too, Yuuri."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

The sun leaked in through the windows. Phichit and Christophe sat quietly at the kitchen table sipping coffee together quietly and calmly. They looked at each other in intense silence.

"They're loud." Chris sighed fondly.

"Very." Phichit agreed. "We cannot tell them we heard them. Eros would die of embarrassment. Despite his personality he can get quite shy." Yuuri's close friend warned the other softly. Chris smirked and chuckled, "really now? How precious." he teased softly, winking and rolling his eyes. "Let's just hope they get up soon so we can get down to business. They're supposed to do a shoot today."

 

* * *

 

Yuuri woke first. He was used to waking up early, obviously more so than Viktor. He looked around and rubbed his hips, feeling a sharp soreness in them. He let out a whine and tried to stand but yelped and fell to his knees, his head reeling from the pain that shocked through his legs. Viktor woke to the noise and groaned, looking down at the black haired male. "Yuuri… what are you doing on the floor?" he laughed a bit then got up and helped his lover up, allowing Yuuri to lean on him. "M-My hips... and l-legs... h-hurt.." he mumbled.

Viktor sighed and shook his head, "That usually happens after sex, Yuuri darling." Viktor soothed him and lead him into the bathroom. "Now let's take a bath and then we can get dressed and start our day." Viktor hummed, Yuuri turned bright red. "A b-bath... w-with Viktor...?" he squeaked quietly. Viktor grinned and nodded happily, "Of course! Now don't think of lewd things, Yuuri." he teased, kissing the crook of Yuuri's neck. The male shivered and mewled shyly, the idea of bathing with the most gorgeous model (who was now his boyfriend) was one of the best things Yuuri could think of! He didn't quite think of the lewd things that they could do... 

The two made their way into the bathroom and Viktor started the water, filling the tub up with warm water, Yuuri meanwhile admired the gorgeous décor of the bathroom. Gorgeous white tiled floors, pristine soft blue walls, a crystal-like vanity with fish shaped soap bars by the sink. A clean and perfect toilet, a smooth sink with an oval mirror hung above it framed with glass flowers painted blue. It was heavenly and beautiful.

"Come Yuuri…" The white haired male beckoned, Yuuri looked over and nodded, Viktor had already climbed into the tub and Yuuri followed his lead, sitting between his legs, facing him with his back towards the faucet. "Wh-Where's the soap?" Yuuri squeaked quietly. Viktor hummed and pulled out a little silver bar of body wash, holding it up. "Let me wash you Yuuri!" The black haired male nodded hesitantly and laid back as Viktor dragged the soap across his skin, bubbles foaming up and floating on his flesh and the water. The soap moved along Yuuri's body slowly and softly, and when Viktor was done Yuuri offered to do the same.

He managed to wash Viktor just as well as Viktor had washed him but his hands trembled the entire time and his heart thundered in his ears anytime his hand slipped and their skin brushed against each other.

Viktor nodded and simply chuckled softly, taking Yuuri's hands and kissing them softly. Yuuri yelped and dropped the soap into the tub, jolting and turning crimson, "I-I'm sorry-" he squeaked, Viktor chuckled and moved Yuuri's hands to under the water, "it's fine, Yuuri… don't be so jumpy..." he whispered, leaning forward and kissing Yuuri on the lips. They kissed for a moment and Viktor's hands moved up Yuuri's arms, from his shoulders to his neck, then to his collarbone then onto his chest, grazing his nipples. Yuuri quickly pulled away and covered his mouth sheepishly. "N-Not now! It's so early in the morning a-and we just woke up!" Viktor listened as Yuuri rambled out excuses and simply hummed in return. "Fine Fine."

They finished up their bath, Viktor being more hesitant, feeling a little sad about being declined but understanding Yuuri's decline. When they finished they both climbed out and dried off. Yuuri wrapped himself up in a towel and snuck through the hall back to his own room. He put in his contact, put away his glasses and slicked back his hair. 

He slipped into his Eros disguise of the day. A black turtleneck with red jean shorts and a spikey belt with knee high black socks and red pump heels. He then applied mascara and did his make up, making sure to contour and highlight and all that jazz. He finished up and sighed softly, glancing at his phone. A few texts from his mom and dad, some messages from Phichit reminding him of the photoshoot they needed to do. 

Yuuri inhaled and swiftly exited his room, he could hear three voices chatting happily downstairs and he could smell some kind of breakfast being made. He moved swiftly down and into the kitchen where Viktor stood handing out food and Chris sat with Phichit, both eating while looking at things on Phichit's phone and tablet.

Each plate had two pieces of bread (one topped with butter, the other topped with a slice of delicious ham), two fried eggs and a pancake folded into the shape of a triangle drizzled with honey. Yuuri watched with wide eyes and slowly sat down, licking his lips. Chris chuckled, "Eros looks like he hasn't eaten in years!" the blonde teased.

Viktor leaned over and closed Yuuri's mouth, tapping him on the lips, "Don't drop your jaw like that, you'll catch a fly in your mouth." the silver haired male joined in on the teasing too.

"Eros here loves food! He was once even a bit pudgy from his loving!" Phichit cooed, grinning mischeviously. 'Eros' jolted and felt his face begin to heat up, he pouted and put on his façade once more, trying to keep calm. "Really? Phichit you used to be chubby too! We both love food! Plus, since then I've gotten more control of myself. I just couldn't help but swoon over this amazing meal Viktor made for us." the male purred, winking at Viktor. The silver haired male smiled sweetly, his face turning a soft shade of pink.

The group ate happily, all enjoying the meal in comfortable silence among each other. Once the meal was finished, Phichit cleared his throat.

"Eros and Viktor have their photoshoot today. Viktor get dressed, Eros get your equipment. I'm driving and Chris is tagging along." The tan male stuck out his tongue and held up a thumbs up. They all nodded and stood up, swiftly going into action to prepare for the planned and desperately awaited for photoshoot.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the photoshoot!

Phichit drove them there, his hands delicately steering the wheel, he wore a black shirt with elbow length sleeves, black jeans and fingerless leather gloves with a gold bracelet and a loose maroon scarf around his neck. Chris sat beside him, sunglasses on wearing a fashionable outfit as ever in a loose pink button up with a  white fur coat that went all the way down to his ankles in tight black pants and white platform boots. 

Meanwhile Viktor wore the costume he and Yuuri had purchased the other day.

Yuuri wore, in his Eros disguise, a skin tight dark red turtleneck with his hair slicked back, black skinny jeans, a leather jacket and black combat boots with dark red sunglasses. He looked out the window, taking off his sunglasses and slipping them into his pocket. He let out a sigh with slight excitement and instantly lit up more when the car parked. He looked out at the gorgeous garden and swiftly grabbed his bag of equipment. He swiftly leapt out. He had only brought his camera and lenses and such, no lights or anything else. He preferred using minimal equipment since it was so expensive. He bit his lip and hoped his camera would be enough. 

Everyone unpacked from the car and looked around. Yuuri tapped his chin and began to walk around, everyone followed. "Eros gets in the zone, he's very focused right now." Phichit whispered to the other two. Chris nodded and slipped his arm around Phichit as they walked. Viktor nodded and watched his lover closely, his eyes shining with interest. Soon they came across a small set of stars surrounded by plush bushes blooming with little flowers. Yuuri pointed to the area. "Here." He then grabbed Viktor delicately and lead him to the steps. He positioned Viktor bit by bit. One foot on the first step, the second foot on the second step, hand on the bus, lightly touching one of the blossoms, his head slightly tilted and hair airy and plush. 

Viktor remained in position, carefully doing his best to not move a bit. Yuuri set up his camera and began to take shots from different angles, taking a few shots for each angle. It took a while, he took plenty of photos. Chris and Phichit sat back and watched. The entire time Yuuri's brain was formulating and picking out which lightning was best and which angle perfectly captured Viktor's face and which one perfectly aimed the light to bounce away and keep the photo from being over exposed. He took picture after picture, carefully moving Viktor bit by bit each time. Tilting his head to the side, moving his hand a degree closer to the blossoms, taking a blossom and placing it in Viktor's hair, doing thing by thing to make photo more ideal.

Finally, Yuuri was done.

He sat down on a ledge and began to look through the photos in silence, Viktor was a bit too scared to move just in case Yuuri wanted to keep taking photos so he stayed in place. Chris and Phichit began to chat happily, occupying the time calmly and softly.

Yuuri deleted the pictures that didn't please him, the ones with too much shadows or the ones that were over exposed or the ones that were too blurry.

Finally, he picked out the best one. A side shot taken with Viktor's eyes half lidded, the light coming from the other side of Viktor and his hair light and swooped to not cover his face perfectly. He cropped it to focus on the shoulder up and then made a secondary version cropped to focus on his hand and the blossom and his manicured nails. He nodded calmly and stood up, smiling sweetly.

"I found one!" he waved the others other, Viktor gladly relaxed and rushed over. They all admired the picture brightly, staring at the colors and lighting and how nicely it was taken. "A little editing and it will be perfect!" Phichit exclaimed. Yuuri nodded in agreement and they all began to just walk around. "Let's relax a bit before we head back. Let's not waste this time we have." Chris said dramatically, extending an arm out and pulling Phichit close. The group happily walked through the park enjoying the view and the silence.

They all walked together, in sync. Occasionally one of them would point out a bird or flower or view and Yuuri would snap a quick playful picture of it. Once they were done they all climbed back into the car and Phichit began to drive.

"Where to?" 

Everyone looked at each other curiously. "Lets go shopping!" Chris proposed excitedly. Viktor nodded in excitement and Yuuri, allowing Eros to take other, supported the idea with a flirtatious smile and a thumbs up. 

So, Phichit began to follow some directions from Chris to a large mall that was near Viktor's house. 

 

The group climbed out of the car and looked around. They got a bit of attention but Phichit and Chris steered the attention away and tried to focus on moving Viktor and 'Eros' around quickly. They stopped into stores and bought some stuff.

Viktor purchased a stuffed animal that looked like Mikkachin, a new black scarf, a new belt with little silver diamonds embroidered on it and a pair of new boots. 

Chris bought a lot of things, mainly showy and fashionable clothing with shiny jewelry and some make up too, especially expensive name brands that were on sale.

Phichit simply bought some hamster stuffed animals and some cute tshirts and socks that appealed to him. 

Yuuri well... he tried to hide what he bought but Chris and Viktor managed to lure him into showing the bag to the group of friends. He purchased some normal stuff; camera film, some small lights for aesthetic, some fake flowers for shoots, some band-aids cause he forgot to bring some, some pudding flavors he had never tried before and some sunglasses. However, he also bought some more greedily bought things that he bought with the extra money he and Phichit had left over from some shoots. He had also purchased an oversized blue sweater, some new glasses, a new pair of dress shoes and some silver bracelets. 

Chris swooned over the bracelets and sweater, admiring them gratefully. Phichit looked at the pudding flavors and spoke on the ones he had before. "The honey flavor is the best I think, the birthday cake flavor I think is the worse one. It's a bit tacky and over flowing with sugar." Meanwhile Viktor just analyzed every item perfectly and then watched Yuuri and imagined how each item would influence or affect him. Viktor let out a little coo and wrapped an arm around Yuuri, pulling the photographer close making him nearly blush.

"Aw, what lovebirds." Chris mewled, hugging Phichit close and leaning into him. Yuuri looked away embarrassed, "I am no lovebird. Those are caged animals. I'm wild and free." His Eros persona came through and he ran a hand through his hair delicately to keep it nice and perfect looking. Phichit rolled his eyes and Chris let out a little chuckle, shaking his head. Viktor simply pulled him closer. 

"I think we're done shopping for now." Phichit nodded at Viktor's statement and they all looked around. "Let's go out to eat then head home! My treat!" Chris bragged, winking proudly and pulling out his credit card.

"A meal on Chris! Perfect!" Viktor chuckled and they headed back out to the car.


End file.
